1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lead wire guiding structure capable of protruding lead wires in a required direction.
2. Related Arts
It is well-known that a dynamo-electric machine such as a motor or the like has a case for holding various electrical components, a terminal plate, and the like, and a cover for covering the case. The terminal plate is electrically connected to the outside of the dynamo-electric machine through lead wires. The lead wires extend from the terminal plate to the outside via through holes or notches, which are formed on the case or on the cover.
Conventionally, the lead wires directly protrude outside from the case or from the cover in parallel with a connecting direction thereof with the terminal plate, and if necessary, they are bent at the outside of the dynamo-electric machine. That is, the protruding direction of the lead wires to the outside is determined by the connecting direction thereof with the terminal plate. Therefore, it is difficult to protrude the lead wires outside in a required direction. For example, to prevent water from invading the case, it is desired that the lead wires protrude downward. However, in certain cases, the lead wires cannot be connected to the terminal plate to elongate downward. In addition, in a case where the lead wires need to be lengthened in order to be guided in a required direction, it is necessary to prevent the drift of the lead wires.